Betrayal of a Brother 1: A Whole New Problem
by The Winged Guardian Alanshee
Summary: Kai instantly spotted his sister a pool of blood forming under her head Jay stood there nunchucks running with blood he saw red as he pinned Jay to the wall staring into his eyes then he realized they weren't the normal blue instead they were a dark purple his snarling teeth were pointed like fangs.
1. Darkness

**Third times the Charm right lol this is the third time rewriting this, sorry for the absence I am graduating high school but I have been diagnosed with Arthritis of my left knee due to a rollerblading accident which revealed that I have a genetic defect of my knee so been figuring out what I am going to do with my life as I am now considered disabled which sucks for me anyways I have worked on this in between senior exams and projects and not being passed out or while eating at lunch or my hour long bus rides I promise summers almost here so the only thing I am preparing for is my surgery on June the 20th another arthroscope to clean out behind my kneecap anyways I will be bedridden due to that so lots of writing time definitely any who I hope you guys enjoy Betrayal of the Brother**

* * *

Nya sat at the dining room table humming to herself as she folded the laundry as much as she enjoyed the action of being Samurai X she also loved the downtime's between fights, she picked up a white hoodie with several tears on the right shoulder she knew it was Zane's favorite hoodie she set it off to the side so she could patch it up later the Falcon's claws tended to shred the soft cotton material of the sweatshirt

As she bent down to grab another shirt to fold a sharp pain suddenly exploded from the back of her head her world went completely dark, her hand catching the tablecloth the vase fell to the floor shattering instantly making the others run in Kai instantly spotted his sister a pool of blood forming under her head Jay stood there nun chucks running with blood he saw red as he pinned Jay to the wall staring into his eyes then he realized they weren't the normal blue instead they were a dark purple his snarling teeth were pointed like fangs, Kai pressed a nerve in Jay's shoulder to make him unconscious

"I will take him to Krpytarian prison Zane you Lloyd and Kai take Nya immediately to the hospital" Cole stated tying a zip tie around Jays wrists and throwing the unconscious man over his shoulder

They nodded and Zane gently lifted Nya cradling her head carefully the blood now staining his GI, they all ran out summoning their elemental dragons and headed in their separate directions. It didn't take Cole long to get to Kryptarian prison landing he was met by the Warden

"Cole Kai called me and said that you guys had an incident with Jay that he needs to be imprisoned permanently"

Cole sighed and nodded

"Jay's been possessed those purple eyes are the key to the identification of what has happen he has been corrupted by the Darkness, for unknown reasons he went after Nya "

He watched the Warden as he reached down and pressed a button several guards walked out and took Jay from him

"here if you need evidence " Cole carefully handed the bloody nunchucks to the warden who put it in an evidence bag

"i am so sorry that this happened to you guys especially since it was one of your own "

"well what's done is done there's nothing we really can do now except incarcerate him and hope he doesn't hurt anyone else" Cole responded sighing

The warden grabbed him by one shoulder in a comforting manner

"Son I have seen plenty of father's mothers sons and daughters be incarcerated here and families fall apart but the ones that are strong survive the ones who know that their loved ones are in here due to something they did and it's not the family's fault it's the same for this you guys will be alright I promise "

Cole smiled at him in thanks for the comforting words

"I better get back to the others they'll be waiting for word on Nya's condition"

"yes of course safe travels Cole"

"Thank you and please be safe as well"

With these last words Cole summoned his dragon and flew towards the Hospital.

To Kai normally the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor would annoy him to no end but now it comforted him as it was making sure his beloved sister was still alive and with them though he you knew that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon the doctor had sadly confirmed since she was comatose due to the hit she received to the back of her head he heard someone singing and looked up Zane's eyes are closed and the gentle Melody like a music box floated from his lips in a soothing manner

" with a broken wing she carries her dreams man you oughta see her fly" he sang in a low tone finishing the song

"That was beautiful Zane" Kai complemented making Zane shrug

"It was nothing really just a song I thought up seen as she is an angel in my eyes I can only hope she doesn't become one due to this" Zane responded sighing

" She won't you know her she's a fighter always has and always will be don't worry Nya won't let this take her down" Kai answered trying to console the Nindroid

Kai didn't like to admit it but in Zane's eyes he saw his father when his mother had been ill the love of a true soulmate

"Zane I see that look " he finally said

Zane looked at Kai confusion and Kai added

The look of someone who is in love and their love is in terrible danger I know it because of my father my mother was seriously ill at one time and he had the exact same look on his own face the same as you do now" Kai stated staring the Nindroid straight into the eyes

Zane sighed and gently grasped one of Nya's hands

"I can never fool you let alone with your own sister"

Kai waited patiently as Zane stared at his sister then looked at him

"I always thought I was incapable of love till I saw your sister her raven hair glistening in the moonlight and I saw the kind yet strong look to her eyes and she has always held my heart but I thought Jay was her forever love and me I would remain alone especially after I discovered my robotic heritage that I am not even human so I have remained hidden in the shadows just silently watching then when I heard that crash I was so scared and rightfully so and something clicked within my circuits I felt the flood of emotion fill my systems as I saw her lying there upon the floor love concern hatred filled my systems now I feel sadness and concern"

Kai saw tears in Zane's eyes so he stood up and went over to Zane and hugged him

"I knew it, Zane you are experiencing human emotion just let it out I am here brother" he murmured and felt Zanes body shake as he cried Kai wished he could help Zane with his feelings about his sister

Kai honestly didn't mind the Nindroids feelings towards his sister but he wished that the Nindroid had confessed sooner, maybe just maybe they wouldn't be in this situation but what was done and it couldn't be changed he could only hope that maybe just maybe Nya would find safety with Zane and Zane stability with her.

* * *

 **Reviews are really appreciated hope you enjoyed !**


	2. Punishment of The First Spinjitzu Master

**thank you guys for your reviews i hope you enjoy this new chapter**

When Jay woke up he found himself in a clear cell groaning as he rubbed his eyes and sat up he felt a pounding in his head getting up and walking over to the nearest reflective surface and did a double take not believing what he was seeing his beautiful electric blue eyes we're now a deep violet his skin normally a peach in color was now white as snow grey and red streaks intertwining with his ginger hair taking another look he saw a venge stone collar locked around his neck then it all came back to him he collapsed to the floor why had he hurt Nya why was his features so drastically changed

"because you are the replacement for the Darkness" a voice spoke within his head

"Who's there?" he stuttered out

"I am in your mind, nothing can get rid of me as for the attack on the girl that was due to those rumors you've heard that she was sleeping with Zane you just decided she needed to pay and rightfully so but unfortunately her brother got in the way "

Jays heart clenched at this he had attacked Nya he couldn't believe it

"oh and by the way I sensed Nya's spirit gravitate to Zanes "

"Meaning what" he growled back getting pissed off the more this Darkness spoke

"It means that she is his soulmate and vice versa " the voice nonchalantly responded

Jay was now completely pissed slamming his fist into the wall of the enclosure the bed went flying as well making him jump then look at his hands as the voice chuckled

"your Elemental powers have transformed perfect "

"into what?!" he shrieked

"Into Darkness" it responded laughing maliciously

Jay thought about it he was alone not even Nya loved him to begin with, what was the reason he should be good why shouldn't he fall back into the cold embrace of Darkness

"that's it" it urged whispering in a low tone

With no other thought Jay looked into the reflection of himself and allowed the Darkness to consume him

"any change?"

Zane shook his head like for the past few days they had been watching her

"hows Cole? "

"He is okay from what I can tell but he looks ill like his energies been sapped"

A doctor walked in clipboard in hand

"Are you guys the Ninja?"

The nodded eyebrows raising

"you might want to come with me, somethings happened with Coleson Fredrik "

They all looked at each other and then followed

"what happened to him ?"

"We don't know we think it might have to do with your abilities a visitor found him in the bathroom unconscious he's awake now but barely with us"

"but that only happens when a kid is born out of wedlock it's a punishment of sorts my grandfather was a family man who wanted stable families for the elemental masters he hated when a master willingly left a pregnant woman it only happened to the feminine masters if they willingly gave up their own child not if they were forced like Jay's parents" Lloyd explained confusion clear on his face

"Well ask him yourself he's in this room he's barely hanging on i will warn you" the doctor said before they entered

Wires and tubes covered the ailing ninja he slowly turned his head his eyes dull as they walked up to him

"Cole what did you do?" Lloyd questioned

Cole motioned for them to come closer he took the

"I didn't think she got pregnant I thought she was lying" he said voice barely audible

"Cole who did you sleep with "

"Skylar Chen" Cole's eyes dulled over and there was a condemning note from the heart monitor they watched as the doctors and nurses came in and tried to resuscitate the master of earth finally the doctor stepped back

"call it "he said defeated

"Time of death 1:30 pm October the 15th " the nurse said as another started to turn off the machines the others were stunned into silence trying to comprehend the death of one of their own

"We need to find Skylar that child is the Master of Earth now " Lloyd finally said

This snapped the others out their stupor

"so if he just " Kai paused swallowing the lump that had gathered in his throat " Passed away the child must've been just born"

Lloyd nodded

"Meaning that she would be here in the maternity ward"

"I shall stay here with Nya in order to make sure nothing happens "Zane offered

Kai and Lloyd nodded they exited the ICU and walked to the Maternity ward

"hello gentleman may I help you?" the nurse asked

"yes we are here to see Skylar Chen ." Lloyd answered and watched as the nurse typed

"She's in room 220 just down the hallway "

They nodded in thanks and took off to said room knocking before entering

"oh Kai Lloyd what are you doing here?" Skylar questioned

"we are here because of the child he or she is the Master of Earth Cole died because of a requirement of the First Spinjitzu Master"

Skylar sat there shocked

"Her and he he had a daughter and son fraternal twins Agatha and Samuel "

"he thought you were lying because of the past I suspect "

Skylar nodded

"yes why I couldn't blame him for thinking that "

"may i ?" Lloyd asked walking to the bassinet of the boy

"of course "

Lloyd carefully lifted the boy into his arms closing his eyes allowing his connections to all the masters open he got it from his Grandfather he knew

"it isn't him he's Amber I feel it " he murmured gently setting Samuel back into the bassinet

He then picked up Agatha and dust gathered circling them as the tendrils of green energy swirled around her

"Agatha is our new Master of Earth "

"My little Aggie " Skylar murmured as Lloyd handed the little girl to her

"Skylar we need to tell you Jay attacked Nya the Darkness has taken over his body "

Skylars eyes widened

"I can't believe it how"

"We don't know but despite what has happened I want you to know our home is open"

"whoa kid no no not okay fires dangerous " Kai's voice said with a startled tone

Samuel only squeaked as Kai took the fire which Samuel had produced and extinguished it

"whoops might have stolen that from me when i was feeling for his element " Lloyd sheepishly said

"No harm done just gotta keep an eye on him I still have your sisters power stored Kai along with Zanes so I have a way of extinguishing the fires" Skylar laughed

This made Kai and Lloyd laugh as well for a moment the tension was relieved

 **reviews are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed and don't kill me for killing off Cole (ducks )**


	3. The Elemental Healers

**Loki: thanks I love throwing sudden twists and turns into my stories been writing for 6 years since the age of 12 so I know how to and I won't be skipping time much and not due to the twins I would love to keep them as cute babies for a little bit lol**

 **Guest: Not at all, I am still learning punctuation usually I have my English teacher do it but since I graduated she can't do that anymore I have a Punctuation checker now do my punctuation**

 **Deudlus: no he won't the darkness has consumed his former heart he's basically the new Overlord and doesn't care who he has to hurt to get his revenge**

 **Fire: thanks for not killing me over that lol I have written this story three times I used to be The Guardian Alanshee and it was called A Nindroid can love too but I gave it a major face lift with this**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed and onto the story please enjoy!**

* * *

Kai watched as the whole of the villagers in Coles village gathered around the platform containing the body of their teammate and brother Skyler held one twin her son in one arm and her daughter was in her grandfather's arm as much as Lou was devastated, but he understood what had happened his beloved wife had explained it to him the possibility if their beloved son rejected a child he at least had his daughter in law and grandchildren, he sighed as the last villager set their lily on the large pile gathered around the former Master of Earth, he wore his GI the one which he wore when he fought the Overlord with the others, with weary eyes Lou took the torch from the chief and who nodded at him and with one firm toss the pire was alight with flame, they all watched as Cole became one with his element once more.

Jay huffed and puffed as he punched the bag over and over finally making the chain break and the bag go flying the others just watched on in amazement that had been the 3rd bag that month, nobody tried messing with him after he paralyzed Zanes brother Cryptor and nearly crushed the Stone army's General nobody dared to tick him off from his now a dark purple eyes to the silver hair with one strand a blood red which he kept dyed with the poor souls who forgot their places he had a tendency to bite to draw blood and that strand reminded all of how dangerous he was walking back to his cell he popped his neck closing his eyes as he got comfortable on his bed

Just a few days after Cole's funeral Kai had pulled Lloyd to the side

"What is it Kai?" he innocently asked as Kai just stared at him

"Sorry I got lost in your eyes again " he murmured making Lloyd blush

"Could say the same about yours Kai " Lloyd flirted back this time making Kai the one to blush

Zane and Skylar were peering around the corner smirking as they watched the two banter back and forth, they watched as Lloyd finally got fed up and grabbed the red ninjas collar and pulled him into a heated kiss at this caused both of them to cheer and laugh as the two jumped apart blushing madly Skylar was about bent over she was laughing so hard the two just shook their heads smiling themselves.

A few months later Zane sat at Nya's bedside slowly combing out her hair, which had grown to her shoulders, she still had not awoken and it worried them all very much the hospital after weaning her off of the machines had released her unable to do anything more but allow them to take her home to hope that she would awake.

"I hope this works, " he murmured as he stood up setting the comb to the side, he hadn't wanted to heal her this way as his father said that it would cause his true form to be revealed the one his soul was comprised of what his father's lineage was

He carefully and slowly waved his hand in a circular pattern and soon he held a bright blue ball of energy in his hands Nya's energy he then forced the ball into Nya's chest, he stood there

"It is true, " someone murmured from behind him, he whipped around seeing Sensei Wu standing there he eased "I had been afraid the Elementalists had been wiped out in the persecution of those who were unnatural"

"No just went into hiding is all " Zane responded they both look at the bed when they heard groaning

Zane turned and a smile broke out on his face as Nya sat up and yawned as if waking up from a nap

"Zane? Wu? Why are you in my room and why are you looking at me like that?" she asked

"Nya " Zane began sitting on the "You've been in a coma for 4 months"

"W-what?" she stuttered in shock

Zane nodded

"Nya Jay attacked you and hit you in the back of your head we thought we were going to lose you"

"But why?"

"Because he was corrupted by the Darkness" Nya turned her head to see Kai stand there tears brimming in his eyes, he ran to her and embraced her which she returned happily

"Oh little sis, I don't ever want to lose you, " he murmured into her hair

"You know me Kai I am a fighter " she said gently rubbing his back

Once Kai had calmed down everyone turned to Zane

"Dude, why do you look like that?" Skylar asked as Zane sighed

"You know of the serpentine wars what you don't know was the persecution of another race since the serpentine had caused trouble they just assumed we were the same and wished to dispose of us, we were known as the Elemental healers"

"Oh Zane I am so sorry" Nya murmured in shock

"we were able to manipulate ones energy to heal a sick or injured person to get the energy to focus on the injury or sickness, I was just one of many victims my father built this form to encapsulate my soul and keep me here, but I still hold my abilities and thus I have been constantly afraid of persecution as it is clear to people what I am"

Nya saw tears brimming in his eyes apparently he had been holding it back for a while

"Well, here you're safe those days are long gone"

Zane smiled a small smile, nodding

"I am just glad that it worked I was afraid of losing you"

"Oh Zane, like I told Kai I am a fighter, I will always fight to live I have a reason to "

She rested her hand on top of his smiling, he smiled back unbeknownst to them Skylar was ushering the entourage out as they leaned in pulled by a seemingly invisible force their lips met in an exhilarating kiss, both for once found themselves completely enraptured in their own universe it felt like there was only them and no one else.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Mommy Dearest

**It's late but last update for at least a month I have knee surgery on Tuesday I might update sooner especially since where I am leaving off lol Enjoy guys oh and also VERY IMPORTANT Jay is very dark in this chapter very heavy T rating it can trigger someone I do warn you**

Jay growled as his mail was delivered unusually by the warden who just smirked at his reaction

"Oh Jayson best not attack this person," he turned his head "Bring her in," he turned back, smirking as a woman with blonde hair was dragged in struggling

"Here Mommy dearest be with your precious son" the guards threw her into the cell she easily gained her footing and tried to run out, but the door slammed shut immediately making her electric eyes flash

"Oh Boss guess what "

He held up a magazine to which the warden laughed in excitement

"Mind if I give this to him?"

"Sure have another one anyways "

"Here looks like she is fine and has a boyfriend which looks to be Zane good for her," he said tossing it through the slot for mail

With this they walked out laughing Jay picked up the magazine growling as he saw the image of Nya and Zane in each other's arms Zane looking down at Nya and her looking up at him lovingly he screamed and the cell walls cracked as if made of glass

"Well, looks like my abusive marriage did produce something useful after all "

He whipped around and found himself staring into his old eyes, she had the same face shape as his

"Who are you?"

"Your mother, that's who, not that Junkyard woman who stopped me from murdering you claiming that I was mentally insane but Cliff my abusive son of a bitch husband saved her, " she spat on the ground a wild look to her eyes the woman laughed with madness

She slipped some cigarettes out of her suit and snapped her fingers causing a spark lighting it, she took a long drag from it then blew the smoke right into his face

"So you're my mother hmph expected better"

"Yeah, and I wanted a daughter, but instead I got you and due to my 'madness' I unfortunately couldn't kill you drown you like the rat you are"

Jay rolled his eyes

"And you're the traitorous bitch who betrayed the Masters not Ray and Maya like believed "

"Damn straight, they were easily persuaded the twits " she laughed tapping the ashes from the end of the cigarette" Well, I will be freed soon Krux'll get me out he is the warden after all"

Jay's eyebrow arched

"Krux as in one of the time twins?"

"Yup, he escaped the time vortex his twin soon shall be freed in the next 5 years or so" she shrugged

"To bad they'll fail not if I have anything to say about it" he smirked

His mother laughed

"Yeah right you overthrowing them?!"

She gasped as she was thrown against the wall suddenly and held there her eyes widening in fear as she saw the tendrils of darkness emanating from her son they curled around his form his eyes now black as coal

"I am the new form of darkness I control it it listens to me "

He smirked looking up and down her form she suddenly shot lighting at him he easily deflected it growling

"I will force you to carry my brood my heirs genetics don't matter you may be the one who gave life to me, but I don't care you would be nothing but an heir providing bitch in my eyes," he growled she whimpered as the tendrils went down her form, caressing her in warning " You see I have no morals the world turned their backs against me so I turn my back against it so this would be nothing turning you into a breeder for the new Overlord" his eyes narrowed as if to dare her to try anything

She whimpered and struggled, she thought her son was just a runt someone to be pushed around now she knew why they warned her to stay quiet, she could only hope she would be let go and he would have mercy on her

Zane held Agatha who babbled happily Skylar and Nya had decided to have a girls day out since Skylar needed to get some supplies for the babies Skylar and the newest assistant to Borg industries named Clement had struck up a excellent friendship after they bumped into each other his sister's grave happened to be next to Coles he had explained that Pixal had a virus wipe out her entire being and new coding would've been wiped immediately so Cyrus just laid her to rest and began building him as Cyrus still needed his assistant so here Kai and Zane find themselves in the lift heading to Cyrus's office

"Zane Brother it is good to see you" Clement stated as Zane and Kai walked out of the lift

Zane smiled and embraced the fellow android being careful not to jostle Agatha who was resting on his hip he stepped back

"You ready for the Festival of Lights?"

"Of course, it is the day we welcome winter my element"

Cyrus chuckled as he wheeled out from behind his desk

"Of course I've researched Winter is your season Zane your powers are stronger during that time Spring is Nya's Summer is Kai and Fall is Agatha's"

Kai nodded, then spotted a painting leaning against the wall

"Mr Borg I got a question I thought you were single and that's why you made your androids"

"Ah the painting, well that was my beloved Mistress Jayla she was the former Master of Lightning"

"That means" Kai stated, adding the pieces together

Cyrus rolled to the window looking out sighing

"Yes Jay was my son I kept it from him to keep him safe from her, you see she snapped I caught her trying to dispose of him saying that Cliff wasn't the father and thus he was not the rightful heir to the Lightning Line I managed to stop her at the cost of my own legs but I got Jay away from her Ed and Edna took him in at my request "

Zanes phone began ringing as he answered

"Hello Skyar how are things going?"

"You better get to the hospital Nya just had a baby"

Zanes phone slid from his hand hitting the floor with a clatter

 **And thats how you leave people on a cliffhanger lol anywho reviews are appreciated I might fight the need for sleep the more I get**


	5. Loved just the same

Zane and Kai ran through the corridors of the hospital to the Maternity ward

"Nya Smith "Zane asked when they reached the counter

"Room 305 "

They nodded in thanks and took off towards the room they entered Nya lay on the bed, staring at the bassinet in shock Zane sat on the bed

"Nya Love look at me " He murmured

"I didn't know, " she whispered

"This happens Nya I promise you that it does is the baby?"

"Yes, it's Jays "she said, voice barely audible

"Nya he or she is never going to end up like their father it doesn't matter that the child is Jay's it's still my child in my eyes I won't leave, I promise "

Nya's eyes watered as she looked at him

"But that thing is a reminder of everything that happened"

"Nya Smith that child is also a half of you!" Zane said sternly "That child is part of you "

She sighed wiping her eyes

"You're right, Zane I need to be there for the child I can't pretend that it doesn't exist"

Zane smiled and hugged her before getting up, he walked over the bassinet a sticker on the front saying the child was a little boy he smiled as he carefully picked up the little boy who squeaked and whined at being jostled awake

"Hey there little one," he murmured, staring down at the baby boy in amazement smiling as he brought him over to Nya "He has your eyes"

She smiled as she was handed the baby

"Hey there my baby boy"

He yawned in response

"Simon I think would be a good name "

"And for the middle name Kai because I know he'll be a wonderful uncle "

Nya nodded in agreement as Kai stood there in shock

"Are you sure sis?" he murmured

She nodded

"Kai you've been with me since our parents went missing and you could've dropped me off at an orphanage, but you didn't, you took care of me it's decided Kaison will be his middle name "

Kai sighed at his full name being said Skylar walked in holding two coffees Zane took Simon into his arms so Nya could take one

Simon whimpered and then broke out wailing Zane hummed

"Shh, little one you are not alone shh, it is alright "

Simon settled down at the soothing voice cooing and yawning Zane gently brushed against his face, studying his boys features Simon grabbed the finger and snuggled down to sleep Zanes heart melted he knew that despite not being his son Simon would be loved just as if he was

"God he's cute " Skylar murmured beside Zane

"Agreed, he's got the red hair and blue eyes a definite rarity amongst the Ninjago people he's gonna be a heartbreaker for sure" Kai added

Nya had to chuckle at the sight of the three people whom she cared about gathered around the little surprise Lloyd knocked and Kai smiled

"Come and meet the newest member of the team"

Lloyd smiled as he walked over strangely his hair was up in a ponytail, but Kai found it quite cute as Zane handed Simon to Lloyd who said

"Hello Simon Kaison Smith Master of Lightning welcome to the world"

He smirked at their shocked expressions

"You guys forget that I am a descendent of the Creator of these lands thus I know when a new Master has been born and where and their name"

They all made expressions of understanding Kai's heart couldn't help but melt at the sight of his boyfriend holding his nephew with a loving expression on Lloyd's face he handed Simon back to Zane

"You're going to have your hands full with that one I noticed the same mischievous look in his eyes as Nya he may be a newborn but I see it clear as day"

Everyone laughed as Nya gave the boy a playful glare Simon fell peacefully asleep in his father's arms Zane smiled at the precious sight of the sleeping Newborn.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	6. A Dangerous Illness

**I am so sorry for the late update (Updated with punctuation missed a few spots )**

* * *

A sharp crying filled the Bounty Zane sighed thank the creator he wasn't a human and didn't require as much sleep as a human let alone an 18 year old woman he got up and went to the nursery picking up Simon he went to the kitchen and put a bottle together he read the temperature on his sensors making sure it wasn't to hot or cold before allowing the infant to drink it to which he did happily suckling it till it was empty Zane chuckled as he lay the rag on his shoulder carefully burping Simon soon the infant was tucked carefully back in his bassinet Zane decided to go back into stasis mode this was the circle that they went through for the past 3 months Nya was extremely grateful for her boyfriend's help with her son

Zane didn't mind one bit he loved spending time with his adoptive son and loved the quiet moments when Simon just wanted to know someone was there.

She lay against the cold glass and curled up shaking at least as best as she could, her swollen stomach prevented her from doing so to a certain point Acronix didn't even care of what her son had done to her in fact, he had just laughed and only told the doctors to tell him when the child was born and exposed her to something that had made her pregnancy go through much faster than she had hoped she felt wetness and paled as she knew what was happening

Jay watched his mother in amusement as she screamed in pain she eventually delivered him 4 children 3 boys and 1 girl he lowered himself and took his perfect children into the tendrils of darkness his violet eyes scoured over them his mother Kaylee was too weak to defend them from him she gave herself to unconsciousness

"My heirs of Darkness, you'll be the destruction of those who stand in my way of ruling over this land I will shape and guide your beliefs " a cruel grin made its appearance on his face as he held a bottle of Tommorow's Tea in his hand

Today was Simon's first birthday and the poor boy was sick, Zane checked his temperature by placing a hand on the boy's forehead it was 99 he sighed it was Simon's first fever and of all the days or weeks it had to happen on his birthday

"How are my boys?" Nya asked walking in

"I am fine Simon on the other hand is running a fever "

"Oh my son and on all days as well "

"Mommy hot" Simon murmured whimpering

"I know baby just sleep okay "

Simon nodded slightly before easily falling back to sleep Nya sighed

"I will go get the medicine- " Nya paused as she caught sight of Simons hands "wait his hands was that rash there before"

Zanes eyes widened, he pressed gently against the rash when it didn't whiten he became worried Zane scooped him up

"We need to get him to a hospital now if I am correct, he's very ill even beyond my control "

"What's wrong "?

"Nya there is no time Simon could die from this"

Nya gasped and immediately ran to the Bountys controls she punched in the coordinates and flew towards the Hospital landing on the roof, they were met by a team of pediatric doctors and nurses

"Zane called us quickly there's no time to lose"

Zane handed Simon over they immediately put him on a gurney placing IVs and wires as they ran along

"Need an intubation team stat!"

Zane held Nya close trying to comfort the distraught mother as they worked on her son they watched as a tube was placed and taped to the side of his mouth penicillin was immediately pumped into the boy to combat the toxic bacteria eventually they got him to a point where everything calmed down

"Zane you have possibly saved your son's life, it was as you suspected Meningitis its affected his brain and unfortunately we have done all we can do he's slipped into a coma and it's up to his body, whether it can fend off the toxins released or not all we can do is watch him closely and allow his body time to repair its self "the doctor explained

"Thank you Doctor "

The doctor nodded and went to check on other patients

"Zane, I can't thank you enough if you hadn't put the pieces together-"

"Nya if you hadn't spotted that rash my suspicions would've never kicked in, my mother suffered an episode with Meningitis hers was Sepsis though blood poisoning our poor little boy has the worst case possible, both brain and blood poisoning and the doctor is right all we can do is wait "

Nya nodded clutching Zane close

"Why did this happen to him"?

"It's an epidemic within the child population of Ninjago 1 out of every 5 children get it at some time in their lives" Zane carefully explained

They both looked at Simon walking over to him Nya ran a hand through his red hair tears brimming in her eyes

"Oh baby, I didn't think that this would happen, I thought it was flu"she murmured softly

"We love you Simon fight this as best you can, I know you can beat this it's in your blood to fight back we are right here and will continue to be "

Zane collected Nya back into his arms, he felt her form shake as she cried silently

Jay watched as his children practiced their fighting maneuvers he noticed that one of the males had yet again snuck off Kylin his oldest and strongest had a flighty mind and wished to see the world he found him staring through the crack of the walls surrounding them

"Kylin" he said in a low tone making the boy jump

"I'm sorry father, I got distracted "

"Again"

The white haired boy looked down, he didn't like his father, he didn't see why his father was so bent on destroying this beautiful world, he had been plotting his escape as soon as he learned what his father was planning the others just wished to make their father proud but Kylin saw a monster he was suddenly shoved towards his siblings

"Teach him what happens to those who stand to forget what distractions do in the middle of battle"

His siblings' eyes all focused on him and he prepared himself for the blows only to find himself pain free when he opened his eyes, he found himself in a weird room what looked to be a computer on one side he spotted two males staring at him before he collapsed exhaustion claiming him

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated**


	7. Family means Everything

**Okay better appreciate this ugggghh been sitting here for 4 hours writing this works been nutso along with house hunting for family also getting ready for college so yeah anyways enjoy!**

Kai watched as the kid who looked to be no older than six collapse after just appearing in the Bounties Bridge

"Whoa, " he yelped as he dived to catch the kid

"Who is he?" Lloyd questioned

"I don't know, maybe we will learn more when he wakes up" Kai answered, looking at the small kid confused

"I just wish he'd wake up "

It had been 3 days since Simon had been rushed to the hospital with the most severe case of Meningitis that the doctors had ever seen in a child currently they were in her bedroom to get Simons teddy bear, which Nya was going to give him as a birthday present she figured he'd want it now more than ever

"I know love we both do, but Simon's severely ill and they are sure he's just fighting the toxin and should be fine "

Nya nodded, looking at the teddy bear with tears in her eyes Zane took this time to lean down and kiss her, trying to comfort the young mother, he was surprised when she kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck as a heated make out session broke out between the two, Nya eventually broke the kiss and fell back onto the bed pulling Zane down with her.

Kai set the boy onto his bed, noticing for the first time how thin the poor child was scarring mottled his skin from what looked to be burns, he also saw the shocking white hair reached to the boy's shoulders he turned to Lloyd asking

"Could you possibly heal him a bit Lloyd "?

His boyfriend nodded and let out his green energy till the only scar left was the one across his eye, they heard the boy groan before shooting up and trying to dart out of the room, Kai managed to stop him before he'd hopped out of the bed.

"Whoa, easy kid you've been through a lot, " he carefully chided

The boy blinked and looked around, then looked at the two standing before him in confusion he hesitated before asking

"Where am I? "

"You're aboard the Bounty our home currently three thousand feet in the air "

The boy's eyes widened, Lloyd sat down on the bed

"May I ask how you got here and what your name is "

Looking up at him, he responded

"My name is Kylin I somehow managed to teleport here from kyrpterian prison where my sister and brothers were about to attack me on the order of our father, Jay our mother, his mother does not care about us as she was forced to carry us "

Lloyd and Kai looked at each other in shock, then back at the boy Kylin who was tearing up

"Please don't make me go back, please they see me as the runt of the litter and hate me please I don't want to go back"

Kai immediately cradled the boy who was crying as Lloyd sat on the other side of Kylin

"We will never allow him to hurt you, you're safe Kylin my name is Kai and this is Lloyd " Kai answered hugging the small boy gently

Kylin had heard of hugging, but never experienced it before, it felt nice he felt safe and wanted he snuggled up against Lloyd and Kai suddenly feeling sleepy his eyes shut and for the first time he fell asleep warm and comfortable.

When Nya awoke, she felt Zane's arms around her and his body spooning hers, she blushed as the day's events came back to her

"Good morning love " Zane's voice greeted her

She smiled and flipped over kissing him gently

"Morning, " she murmured back, smiling at him then sighing

"We better get to the hospital Doctor Draydon wanted to talk to us"

Zane nodded they kissed again before gathering up their clothing and cleaning up soon they found themselves in the pediatric ICU standing outside Simons room where he lay in a coma

"Ms Smith there is only a 30% chance of him waking up the damage was so severe to his brain that even if he were to wake up that it's highly unlikely that he would be normal mentally, I don't know how to say this but we recommend that you pull the plug on his life support "

Nyas hands flew to her face as she fell into Zane's arms, sobbing, he cradled her, burying his face in her hair, crying with her Simon was too young to lose his life, yet he had with heavy hearts they signed the papers Zane and Nya held his hand as they switched off the machine, instead of the heartbeat flatlining it picked up Simons eyes flew open as he scratched at his throat struggling for breath they immediately switched the machine back on

"Need a medteam Stat!"

Simons eyes flew looking desperately for his parents

"We're right here baby " Nya was crying this time of happiness she ran a hand through his hair, comforting him the medical team rushed in and decided to remove the breathing tube

Soon it was out and a mask was in place Simon took deep breaths, he looked at his doctor as he walked in

"Hey there kiddo, I am going to test your legs to see if I can get them to move okay?"

Simon just nodded and clutched his mother's hand as the Doctor poked the bottom of Simon's feet, his brow furrowed as he got no response not even a twitch to the poking

"Simon do you feel me poking your feet?"

Simon shook his head the doctor sighed pocketing the pen he'd been using for the test and looked at the two parents.

"I am sorry, but it looks like your son has paralysis of both his legs, he'll be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life"

Nya cradled her son in her arms as he clung to her asking

"Mommy does this mean I won't be able to run and play like the other kids? Am I weird?"

Her heart clenched painfully hearing him ask those questions so she carefully ran a hand through his hair cradling her son

"No baby, no of course not you're our special little boy nothing's changed you're still our little boy that will never change"

"Simon, you're a smart little boy only one and speaking like that of a 5 year old, you've even figured out that I wasn't your real father a month ago and yet nothing changed between the two of us and even now I love you as if you were my own, you're the son I will never have or thought I would never have "

Simon held out a hand, which Zane held running a thumb over the top of his precious sons hand, which was so tiny compared to his own the Doctor knew the parents had this so he silently made his leave

"Dad, you may not be mine through blood, but you've been there for Mommy and that's all I want"

Zane smiled and reached into his pocket, he winked at Simon, who beamed and nodded, he felt the cool metal slide into his hand and he clutched it to his chest as Kai and Lloyd walked in

"Mommy?" he questioned making his mother look at him curiously along with Kai and Lloyd

"What is it baby you hurting do I need to go get the Doctor?"

He shook his head

"Dad and I have been planning and will you make Zane, my official Dad, will you marry him?"

Nya's hand flew to her mouth as her son held up the ring to her, tears were in her eyes as she nodded speechless Simon handed the ring back to his Dad who slid it onto his mom's finger and kissed her making Simon say

"Yuck"

The parents laughed, Kai smiled

"Congrats sis, he's a good man "

"You know it may not be fancy or anything but as the Creators grandson I have the power to officiate weddings"

Nya looked at Zane, who smiled and took her hand

"I would love that" Nya stated

"Before you do that, we need to include someone his name is Kylin Nya he is Jays son, he just appeared on the bounty Lloyds even confirmed it being true Jay treated him horribly"

Nyas eyes widened, but the answer came from Simon

"Mommy that would make him my brother, he deserves to be in our family"

She looked down her son for his age was wiser in years

"I agree baby, bring him in please"

Kai left the room and soon came back with a small boy

"Hello, Ms Nya your brother says that I have another brother?"

She smiled and pat the bed beside her Kylin climbed up

"It's nice to meet you sweetheart and yes, this is your little brother Simon you guys share a father"

"Hello" Simon smiled

"Kylin would you like to be apart of our family?" Zane asked

"Really, you mean it?" Kylin didn't believe his ears

Zane and Nya nodded

"Yes, please!"

Zane let go of Simon and made room so the other boy could squeeze in Lloyd smiled

"Ready?"

Nya took Zanes hand as, over the two boys they looked at each other

"Do you Zane Markus Julian Master of Ice take Nya Marie Smith Master of Water as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for better or worse till death do you part?"

"I do," he said, smiling

"Do you Nya Marie Smith Master of Water take Zane Markus Julian Master of Ice as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for better or worse till death do you part?"

"I do, " she smiled back

"Then, by the power invested in me by my Grandfather the Creator of Ninjago I am proud to announce you husband and wife"

Instead of the usual kiss they only hugged their boys who smiled as together they held each other close, Lloyd and Kai left silently when Simon yawned exhausted Kylin did the same and in their parents' arms fell asleep, when the nurses came to check on the family a half an hour later they found the family together in the hospital bed normally it wouldn't be allowed but the nurses didn't care this is what a child needed they smiled and carefully covered the sleeping family

 **Reviews are appreciated greatly**


	8. Jays plan

**Thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate it a lot Enoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jay glared very pissed off Kylin had somehow escaped and now was loose, the little brat it had been only a week since his youngest son's miraculous escape and yet the rumors had reached his ears, Kylin was with the traitors his son had betrayed him

"Magazine for you " a guard said, slipping it through the food slot Jay took it and immediately growled

On the front cover was Zane and Nya with Kylin and another little boy in a wheelchair their smiles made him scream as he opened it and read the article he was now furious

"How dare she marry that tin can I should be her husband not him Simon should be mine, not Zane's!" he yelled making the kids wince

Jay whipped around and in a fury kicked Morgantha across the room, she cried out as a snap echoed through the plastic enclosure clutching her arm, she looked at him with wide fear filled eyes the other 2 dare not move to help her as they did not want to invoke their father's wrath upon them

"Father, shall we go and take them down a peg or two?"the eldest son Julius questioned

Jay shook his head

"No, we need them to think they've won that I am secured here that's when we strike when their guards down "

Julius nodded, he was Jay's favorite always obedient and never showed any weakness, his onyx colored eyes would glare anyone down that tried to upstage him from his throne, he bowed

"Yes, father as you wish"

Jay nodded

"Julius you've earned some play time with your mother go ahead and do as you wish to her whatever you like"

His mother, who was in the corner looked up with wide eyes as Julius descended upon her with a feral grin on his face

"So we have concluded that the meningitis severed your spine in the lower half right at your navel"

Doctor Draydon was explaining the test results of the MRI to the family Simon had gotten better, but the one thing on everyone's mind was his legs and now it was determined he was indeed paraplegic

"Thank you Doctor"

"It's no trouble at all, now I would like to have him begin aqua therapy to try and strengthen his arms and chest "

Zane and Nya nodded, agreeing with it

"And then physical therapy after a couple months of Aqua therapy "

"Is that all?"

"Yep, remember I am just a page away so press that button if you need anything "

With that the doctor turned and walked out, Kylin looked at his brother

"Wanna play snakes and ladders?"

Simon lit up smiling brightly nodding the two boys set up the game on the pull out trays of the hospital Nya and Zane smiled at the sight as they too walked out

"You got an idea of how to adjust the bounty to his needs?" Zane questioned

He had already seen the wheels turning in his wife's head when the information had been told she nodded

"Yes, and it won't be too difficult either he's going to be stuck here for a month, so we have plenty of time to do it "

"Yahtzee!" Kylin said as he slid up the slide making his brother laugh and shove him playfully

"That's not the game we're playing silly"

Kylin smiled and ruffled Simons hair

"I know, but I couldn't help it" Kylin laughed

"What are you two goof balls doing?" Zane's voice reached them

Simon smiled widely

"Playing snakes and ladders, however Kylin seems to think it's Yahtzee"

Zane chuckled at his two boys antics

"Oh does he now?" Nya asked playing along with her boys

"mhm" he answered, smiling brightly Simon playfully laughed as Kylin shoved him lightly

The two parents laughed as they watched the two goof around Nya was glad that Simon was getting along with his brother and vice versa Kai and Lloyd had gone to see a kid named Nelson he was an orphan who had a daredevil streak why he was in the hospital accidentally somehow breaking both of his legs.

Nya only hoped her two boys wouldn't end up breaking anything though knowing her luck, it wouldn't happen, they were boys after all and breaking something was something of a tradition within their group oddly enough

Nya though wished she could take this moment and pause time she wanted her two boy's never to grow up always stay small but again, she knew it to be impossible to do so, she was happy having the moments like this one to always keep close she gave a groan as suddenly a wave of dizziness came over her she leaned on the wall before collapsing

"Mom!" both boys yelped as their father rushed to their mothers' aid

Simon pressed the emergency help button and nurses rushed in their training kicking into gear as they spotted the young mother lying unconscious in her husband's arms with urgency they loaded her onto a gurney and rushed her to the Adult section of the hospital Zane looked to the two boys

"Kylin you and your brother stay here I am going with your mother "

"Yes, Dad"

Zane took off after the group but was stopped by a doctor

"You must be the husband of the young lady who was just rushed in "

"Yes"

"Her oxygen levels are depleted and she's dehydrated she also has a slight touch of flu we are running a battery of tests to figure out what has caused this "

"Can I see her?"

"I am sorry you can't, they are still trying to stabilize her, we will let you know as soon as possible when you can see her "

"I appreciate it Doctor, thank you "

The doctor nodded before heading back to help with Nya Zane took a seat in the waiting room just staring at the doors to which his beloved had just been rushed through, the minutes ticked by agonizingly for him it felt like an eternity had passed before a nurse came and got him

"A doctor will speak with you about what has happened, then you may see her "

Zane nodded and followed the nurse to a room which a doctor stood outside of a room he looked up

"Your Mr Julian I am presuming?"

"Yes, what's wrong with her?"

"Mr Julian were you aware she's 7 weeks pregnant? "

Zane paled considerably

"What?" he blanched

"She came into contact with Tomorrow's Tea so technically she's only a week along, but that's not the problem she's got a severe illness sir it's plague "

Zane was stunned how could've she been in contact with fleas was it on one of their missions

"Sir, she's not contagious yet, but we've put her in quarantine just in case we are just going to have to keep an eye on her and the baby and try our best "

Zane nodded, still in shock which was rare for the nindroid he just sat down as the Doctor left with words of condolences trying to comprehend the situation

"Thanks for visiting me guys not many people decide to come back and even then they don't want me and go for a more healthy kid"

"Nelson you remind me of myself when I was younger to be honest a daredevil, but kind and brave at heart

"When we first met you a few weeks ago we were amazed at how similar you and Lloyd acted at that age" Kai agreed

Nelson smiled

"I like you guys too you don't pity me or something like that, you treat me like a normal person I hope I find a family like you guys"

Kai and Lloyd smiled they looked at each other remembering what they had asked the others about adopting the 8 year old they'd agreed even his mother and father had agreed

"Nelson, how would you like it after you get allowed to go home it isn't to the orphanage?"

Nelson looked at them thoroughly confused

"Nelson we talked with the Matron and we would love to adopt you make you Nelson Garmadon "

Nelsons eyes widened tearing up they thought they'd upset the young boy then he leaned over and embraced Kai,who pulled the young man into his lap

"I can't believe it, I thought I was to old to be adopted for anyone to want to yes, I want you to be my Dad's!"

Lloyd and Kai smiled and together they held their little boy in their arms Kai and Lloyd couldn't believe they'd been allowed to adopt such a wonderful child how everyone looked over such a kind hearted child was beyond them as their son began babbling about aeronautics

Zane paced he had the world's hardest decision to make Ninjagoian Plague was 90% fatal and he was contemplating on using more tomorrows tea, having the children delivered and building a body like his own for his beloved he just did not know whether Nya would accept it or not he decided to risk it, he would do anything to save Nya from the cold arms of death

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated !**


	9. Trouble with Teens

**Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kai and Lloyd thankfully took care of Kylin and Simon along with the newly adopted Nelson while Zane worked diligently to make the replacement 6 months had passed before Zane finally came out of the Zone he had set himself in he cleaned himself of the dirt and grime that had collected finally he shakily picked up the box which would contain her soul till he could get it in place in her new form

Nelson sat down for dinner with his family oh how he loved saying that Kylin sat next to him and Simon rolled into the end of the table Wu chuckled how his students had grown up in front of him and now had 3 kids running around well in Simon's case rolling around, he had witnessed his most quiet student Zane leaving with a package in his possession he knew it had to do with his other student the daughter of his old friends Maya and Ray

He hoped Zane would be able to save the Water Kunoichi and Zanes beloved wife the Ninjagoian Plague had wiped out half of the Masters before they could even carry on their abilities he heard someone walk into the dining room

"May I join in " a soft voice asked in a joking manner everyone looked up

"Mom!" both Kylin and Simon yelped Kylin hopped up and Simon hurried to roll over to his mother who smiled and embraced the two

"Hey boys, there's a few someone's who want to meet you "

They both cocked their heads confused as she walked out the decided to follow along with everybody else dinner temporarily forgotten

"In here"

Their eyes widened as they entered the room their was 5 cribs each one of them with a chalk board hanging from the sides or front in Zane's writing names could be seen on each of them but it what amazed them was what the cribs contained, babies 4 of them held the sleeping infants the middle crib was empty, but Nya smiled and looked to the rocking chair in the corner, Zane sat in it humming and rocking the 5th baby back to sleep or at least trying to wisps of silver hair covered this baby's head

"Are these our siblings " Simon asked finally and Nya nodded

"Yes a set of quintuplets 3 boys 2 girls the one your father is holding is Victoria, she's already showing to be a daddy's girl "

Nya chuckled as her family gathered around the new father

Timeskip

"Come on Kylin we're gonna be late for school!"

"Cool it Lucifer we're just fine " Kylin came down the stairs, tying his hair back, sighing as he threw a towel over his shoulder after wiping his forehead of the sweat that had gathered from his daily exercise

Lucifer rolled his eyes crossing his arms across his chest tapping his foot impatiently, the boys silver hair reached to his ears, his silver rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose his sapphire eyes twinkling in annoyance

"Fine, then be late Dad will be mad"

Kylin sighed

"Not that excuse again Lucy"

Lucifer's eyes turned into slits in anger just as he launched himself at his brother they found themselves pinned to the walls, they watched their sister Victoria hover down the stairs, her slate gray hair fell to the middle of her back, curling at the ends so it bounced when she walked if she did the Master of Magic typically hovered a few inches off the floor

"Now what did father say about fighting you two?" she said coolly hands crossed behind her back

The boys knew not to back talk her as she could easily mute them for the day if she wished they both learned that lesson the hard way

"Not to" they murmured back looking at the ground, ashamed, they'd been caught

She nodded satisfied, she carefully placed them back on the floor and went up the stairs the boys followed behind close behind when they got to the bounties main deck they spotted their sister followed by Nelson closely the young girl clung to the boy yawning, the two had suspiciously become closer yes they were a couple but they had just seemed as close as their parents, Kylins eyes went to Simon who's hair whipped with the wind that held him up as the Master of Air after Morros demise and Kylin taking over as Lighting suddenly their brother the Master of Speed whipped from behind Nikala and Nelson picking something out of her zipped pocket, she gave a cry out despair Nya and Zane, who had just walked down from the bridge with Kai and Lloyd to see their children off to school like everyday looked at the two as Jackson held something up yelling

"Mom!"

"I'm right here Jack no need to shout now give back-" she paused as she saw what it was her son held a pregnancy test

"Nikala Heidi Julian are you pregnant?! " She shrieked, making the girl wince

"Yes," she murmured, then buried her face into Nelsons chest he held her close

"It was a mistake, okay the protection broke and she even took the day after pill she may be 15 but she's not stupid in ruining her life and if you guys won't see reason we will go to Grandpa Cliffs " Nelson growled protectively reminding everyone of his adoptive father

"Calm down everyone this is no way to treat her, she did everything she was supposed to do, but the 1% that it could fail, happened to her so back off!" Victoria yelled making everyone wince at the strong waves of anger rolling off the teen

"Niki love we don't want you to be weighed down by a child is all " Nya tried to soothe her daughter

"Nelson Max Garmadon you will not be allowed to break up with her this child needs two responsible parents, it takes two to tango and you will step up and take responsibility for this child " Kai glared at his adopted son.

"I wanted to do this anyways, I was hoping to do it after we graduated, but now I need to show that I am stepping up for this baby and its mother so Nikala Julian "He got down on one knee making everyone's eyes widen and Nikalas hands to fly to her face as be asked "Will you marry me?"

She nodded smiling and kissing him after which he slid the ring on her finger he looked to Zane who nodded in approval he was glad to see that he was stepping up as the father at 23 Nelson was old enough to step up and take responsibility for his mistake Nikala was only 15 but he had to accept what had happened so he sighed and looked around for his youngest Hadrian or Harry his youngest decided to make his appearance the air of coldness emanating from him, this told him that his sons hidden twin, Isaac was in control as Harry typically was shy and quiet, Isaac was defensive and quick to anger

"Come on lets go "

Isaac simply jumped over the side of the bounty the ice dragon easily seen flying away Kylin smiled as he followed suit with the lightning dragon Jackson just jumped off with the wings he had created they saw him land and take off at high speed towards the highschool Nelson and Nikala took each others hands and stepped over the side Nelson was a elemental master of Nature, Bolobo was a cousin of his apparently but was such a hermit that his parents barely mentioned it Nikala took over her mother's powers of water and so their dragon appeared twice as large a combination of the two Lucifer true to his name was the Master of Fire though had high intelligence that his Uncle did not he typically hung around the Bounty as he at 10 had graduated from high school and just a few months prior graduated from college with his masters in Physics, Victoria sighed at her siblings eagerness as she floated over the side of the Bounty but soon after she disappeared teleporting to her school Simon was the same as Lucifer only Graduating with a Masters in Pediatrics

"Well, looks like it's staying in the family for one still weird though" Lucifer mumbled Simon shrugged

"Her life, not ours at least there's a Doctor in the family with our track record"

Kai facepalmed making everyone laugh

"My son breaks his leg one time"

"For the 5th time" Nya mumbled snickering

This earned a playful glare from her brother

"Your training is complete, my children now go and hunt them down!" Jay growled

The 9 teens nodded as they heard their mother whimper her mind long broken from the treatment she received they easily slipped through the cracks of security into the brightness of the world Jay watched them go with pride his long cultivated plan could now be put into action, that little wenches perfect world was about to be burst by a thorn she forgot about.

* * *

 **Reviews are thoroughly appreciated hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. What Evil Stole from Us

**ironically reviewer I was just about done when you reviewed its about midnight here in eastern Us but knew had to finish Jobs been kicking my butt along with getting ready for college hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The 9 Teens slipped silently through the city, from their father's explanation they would need to somehow make all of the Ninja former and present come down from their hiding place in the sky which was no small feat though they had an idea the youngest sister of the group was only 6 and in first grade though it was a monumental task.

They knew it was either try, or die trying their father would not accept failure the one watching over the playground where the young ones played signaled to the others that she was wide open perfect for the taking, they lept down surrounding her before the girl could scream her vocal chords were paralyzed and she was thrown over the largests shoulder they took off quickly their prize in hand

The alarms rang loudly on the bridge of the Bounty Kai and Lloyd furiously typed in the buttons silencing the loud blaring

"No" Lloyd murmured as the Missing Child Code Adam flashed on the screen his little girl had been taken, no leads no witnesses just gone

Kai embraced his husband who would take their daughter Serena from them, and why

"Whoever did this better beg for mercy" Kai growled as Nya and the others ran in

"Little Serena is missing oh brother "Nya gasped heart clenching for her big brother she had never had her children missing and could only imagine what it felt like

"Scream little girl all you like but no one will hear you "

"Make sure she looks into the camera " Morgantha yelped Serena felt the man's hand grab her face roughly forcing her to look at the camera

"See your little girl she'll be just another pet to our father forced to marry him and carry his brood nothing but a breeder" he maliciously said chuckling

"Daddy please " Serena sobbed she was so scared she screamed as her leg was kicked and she felt like fire was running through it

Kai held Lloyd who was sobbing as the video cut

"These bastards are gonna pay you got her chip Simon?"

"Yup located in the east side of ninjago city in the old section "

"I am going to show those bastards who they've pissed off " Kai growled lighting a hand on fire Lloyd was now creating a mini snowstorm by accident in a full fury .

They ran out and summoned their own combined dragon and took off with such speed it amazed everyone Nya looked to Zane and nodded as they stepped off the edge of the bounty their dragon roaring to life as the swooped after Simon floating on his currents and Lucifer on the Fire dragon

Kai and Lloyd landed outside the building they in sync kicked the door down the teens looked shocked

"Kylie Yumi after them!"

A battle cry echoed through the building as soon as they lunged however they found themselves floating Simon sat there floating as he viciously threw them against the wall

"Simon look out!"

He heard his mother yell he turned just in time for the arrow to pierce his chest he let out a gurgled gasp and fell to the floor Yumi Kylie now free lunged at Nya who swiped and kicked before thrusting her hands out

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS FIGHTING ME NEAR WATER AND TAKING MY NIECE!"

The brothers and sister paled as Nyas eyes went completely ocean blue as a humongous orb of water surrounded them they clutched their throats as they drowned

"NYA!" Zane shouted trying to stop her

Simon sent a small breeze her way before his eyes glassed over his chest ceasing it's rhythm

Nya blinked the orb dropped the 3 unconscious Zane caught her knowing that her energy would be sapped she stumbled over to Simon and cradled him sobbing Kai suddenly screamed

"Oh my god Serena "

Lloyd ran towards where his husband was kneeling and about threw up his daughter's legs from the knees down were gone Kai cradled her murmuring

"It's okay baby we've got you "

He hummed the lullaby he had sung to her since she was a baby refusing to leave her side

A month later Jay and his children minus Kylin who glared at his father as he walked by were dragged before a judge the jury came forward

"Jayson Walker Gordon for your crimes against an innocent woman and child and the murder of an innocent the jury finds you guilty and sentences you to death via lethal injection, all 9 of his children are sentenced to life in prison without the chance for parole "

"So be it " the gavel slammed down and they were carted off Selena clutched her parents from where she sat in her wheelchair

Julius growled as he was forced to the van his father looked pissed

"Julius I will soon leave this plain, you carry on my legacy my son for you never let me down" he said the next day as he was cuffed and lead to the Death House

Julius just sat on his bed watching everyone stare at his father hissing and booing at him

"Child killer" one inmate yelled

"Woman beater you deserve to die!" Another yelled

"hope you suffer!"

Jay just walked to the cellblock the hissing and booing fading into an eerie silence all he could hear was his footsteps along with the guards and warden as they walked to the cellblock before the death chamber roughly shoving him in they removed the cuffs but not the deepstone vengestone mixture cuffs that somehow prevented his powers and made him mortal to him time passed quickly and he solemnly ate his last meal a flicker of the old Jay peaked through as regret filled him then disappeared behind anger but he knew his time was up when the guards came time all of a sudden seemed to slow as he made his way towards the place he was sentenced to die even he in all his stoicness stopped at the sight of the gurney breath catching in his throat swallowing he laid down and allowed them to strap him in looking up he now wondered was his Dad behind there was Nya and the others here to watch their own former brother die? He flinched as the IV was inserted on the other side of the glass Nya and the others did stand watching the procedure with heavy hearts

"Your final statement Mr Walker?" they heard the warden ask pushing his glasses up

" Apart of me regrets all I've done but yet the Evil inside me says that this is deserved" his eyes flickered back to the electric blue for a brief moment"I just hope no matter what I did they'll remember the good times and not the bad I wish I could turn back the clock and fight it more because I realize" Nya placed a hand on the glass separating them Zane understanding why she was " I never was alone just thought I was"

The warden nodded after it was taken down he slowly removed his glasses signaling to the executioner to begin soon Jay's eyes slipped shut his skin after a few minutes taking on a red hue Nya was cradled by Zane as they watched broken hearted as his chest ceased rising and falling skin paling the Medical technician looking for any vitals and finally nodded and called out the time after 10 years Nya cried for what was lost not that she minded her life with Zane but what the future could've been like Zane just held her in his arms understanding they all knew they may have hated him at the end but he was still their brother underneath and that was who they mourned the loss of not the evil thing Jay had become but the person the evilness had destroyed

 **reviews are a writers best friend for the rest of the story it should be cute family fluffiness by the way**


	11. And everything is right

"Come on Selena you can do it" Lloyd coaxed

Selena warily took a first shaky step with her prothstetics and then a few more before collapsing into her father's arms Kai was video taping the whole thing he clicked it off and ran over to the pair Selena grinning ear to ear saying

"Dad Papa I did it I did it!"

Kai and Lloyds hearts melted and almost made Lloyd cry when he saw the genuine smile on his daughters face, that beaming smile that lit up a room they hadn't seen it in months the doctors who had been working with the special family were also beaming in pride

Kylin held the stethoscope in his hands tears falling down his face as he clutched it, Simon was gone his beloved brother was not coming back he pounded his fist on the nearby desk in frustration making a drawer pop open a journal lay inside but it wasn't that which caught his eye it was the chip on top with the words My Consciousness written on it

"Simon you sly scientist you" he murmured snatching it up and setting to work

Kai buckled in Selena quickly as Gale Gossip and several other news crews surrounded the raider Clemont who had been watching it for them smirked

"oh what is that is that my creator coming from the hospital"

With their window of opportunity wide open Kai took off Selena laughing and loving it Lloyd laughed Clemont smiled sheepishly

"I do hope he isn't too mad at me "

Kai shook his head smiling

"shouldn't be he lives for it just hides it better"

The rest of the car ride was silent Serena was asleep exhausted by the day's events Kai carefully walked up the plank and laid her in her bed Lloyd bumped into Nelson on the way to the bathroom the teen had several snacks in his hands along with a drink he gave a sheepish grin

"Cravings"

Lloyd laughed and went to use the bathroom when he got out Kai was sprawled out on their bed he smirked and launched himself on top of the man laughing at Kai's startled expression

"Oh so that's how you want to play " he growled playfully

Kai flipped them over so he was on top catching his Husband's lips in a deep kiss making Lloyd hum in absolute bliss he laughed when they broke apart Kai smiled nuzzling his neck then nipping at Lloyd's earlobe

Kylin rolled his eyes hearing his uncle's go at it unlike the others he wasn't fazed it was just a natural part of life he concentrated on his task at hand completing the beginning parts of his brother for now he took the chip and plugged it into his laptop

" Was worried you wouldn't find my backup plan"

Kylin chuckled

"Only by accident honestly you had to hide it in a secret compartment "

"Hey I had to keep it hidden so it wasn't destroyed took me months to get my soul to connect to this chip in the case I died"

Smiling he continued his work

Nya stared down at the stick in her hands not willing to believe it, she was robotic after all she shouldn't be able to unless her husband made sure she felt as human as possible

"Zane love can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked stepping out into their bedroom he looked up from his tablet head cocked slightly

"Yes of course love "

He set the tablet to the side

"Just to not side step anything I think I am pregnant again"

Zane's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face blue eyes twinkled with absolute joy

"I didn't think it would work your reproductive programming honestly my creator used the same thing for me but it had never been introduced to a female Droid before "

"I understand, but gods above it's been 13 years since our last child"

Zane took her hands into his

" And it'll be the same as last time just a calmer world now that the kids are taking over our duties"

Nya nodded

"Oh and I got a letter unfortunately Cliff Gordon Jay's father has passed away but, he left his estate to us "

Nya was surprised Cliff Gordon hadn't spoken to them in years not since Simon was small had to do with past guilt every year though he sent Simon some money and put back some for an college fund for Simon

"The letter said that he wished for us to have a home where there's room enough for everyone"

Nya nodded the Bounty after almost 500 years serving 2 crews was beginning to show her age that and with all the kids and adults it was also a bit crowded

"Let's gather everyone up and head over to Cliffs manor "

Nya pulled into the driveway she and Zane got out of the car and stared at the home in front of them, in the plans it stated it was built almost a hundred years before and was a university of sorts that had been abandoned then bought by Cliff and remodeled into a manor

The others soon followed and together they entered the manor, the veranda was large with a staircase leading up the middle and split to go right and left a plush beige carpet was under their feet they each split off Nya found a yellowing letter on the counter of one of the kitchens

"To Whomever finds this letter,

I hope it's you Nya, if you're reading this then I am most likely gone, I want you to know I knew Jay was never mine, I knew my brother was his father it's why I never trusted him after the incident and left Jay with Ed and Edna he abandoned Jay and his mother Nya you made me so proud and happy when you took care of my Great Nephew I am only sorry I couldn't get past the guilt to see Simon more

With Love Clifford Gordon.

Nya set the letter down with a smile, she now fully understood why Cliff was the way he was after all who could blame the poor man for the guilt he felt when nothing was his fault to begin with tucking the letter into a pocket she went and met the others in the main Veranda

"It's perfect " Selena chirped happily

"It's like it was built for us there's even wheelchair lift for Selena to get upstairs and everything"

"I think we all agree we should move in, and use the Bounty for any and all emergencies"

Everyone nodded Selena let out a laugh as her Papa lifted her up and twirled her around Kylin smirked

"Hey momma Papa Simon says hi"

The two looked at him in confusion as he whipped out his laptop

"Hi Mom, forgot I was a scientist?"

Nya gasped hands flying to her mouth

"He stored his consciousness into this chip"

He tapped on it

"I am in the process of rebuilding him "

Nya fell into Zane's arms tears of relief clouded her eyes everything was going right for once in their lives


End file.
